kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby
|re-released = Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console Wii U Virtual Console | genre = 2D Platformer | modes = Single player, Multiplayer (co-op) | ratings = |price = Amazon | platforms = Game Boy Advance Nintendo 3DS/Wii U (Virtual Console) }} 'Kirby & The Amazing Mirror' is a platformer [[Kirby (series)|''Kirby game]] developed by HAL Laboratory, Flagship, and Dimps and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Advance. It was first released on April 15, 2004 in Japan, on July 2, 2004 in Europe, and on October 18, 2004 in North America, and was the last Kirby game released for the Game Boy Advance. At the time of its release, Club Nintendo Japan members could apply for a copy of the limited-production Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Sound Plus, a "best of" audio compilation. In the summer of 2011, this game was re-released during the Ambassador program promotion, and was given to certain people for free in the Nintendo 3DS online shop. This game has also been re-released in Europe for Club Nintendo members only. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror has also been re-released on the Wii U Virtual Console in April 2014. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror is also notable for being the last Kirby title with the credited involvement of the series' creator Masahiro Sakurai. Intro The four Kirbys are being chased by every single enemy and mid-boss in the game except for Glunk, Blipper, Foley, Jack, Snapper, Gordo, Mirra, Noddy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, and Shadow Kirby. Pink Kirby trips and gets trampled by all the enemies (although a Giant Rocky slammed down on him purposely). When all the enemies run by, Kirby crouches down. He peeks up to make sure everyone is gone and he runs after them. Story There is a land called the Mirror World that exists high in the skies of Dream Land. It is a world where any wish reflected in the mirror will come true. One day, however, it only copies evil minds, and rapidly changes the world into a world of evil as a result. Meta Knight notices this and recognizes this as a threat to not only the Mirror World itself, but also to his native Dream Land, and visits the Mirror World to save the two worlds. Meanwhile, Kirby is taking a walk, when Dark Meta Knight—an evil Mirror World version of Meta Knight—appears. Before Kirby can react, Dark Meta Knight slices Kirby into four differently-colored Kirbys. At this point, the Kirbys have to share the same Warp Star. The four Kirbys chase after Dark Meta Knight and enter the Mirror World. The two Meta Knights fight each other, but the real Meta Knight is defeated. He is knocked into the Dimension Mirror, which is then cut into eight fragments by Dark Meta Knight. Those fragments are then scattered across the Mirror World. It's up to Kirby and his new friends to save Meta Knight, the Mirror World, and Dream Land. The Kirbys decide to venture through the Mirror World, and they collect and reunite the Mirror Shards, so that they can gain access to the area where Meta Knight is being held and defeat Dark Meta Knight (as well as the mastermind behind the events of the game, Dark Mind). At the end, all the Kirbys have their own Warp Stars, showing that they are each heroes in their own right. KatAM Kirbies.png|Kirby parts ways with Shadow Kirby KatAM The End.png|Master sword is left behind - The End Gameplay Unlike other Kirby games, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror features a metroidvania-esque open world to explore. The game map branches out in several directions, similar to certain areas of The Great Cave Offensive, and, providing Kirby has the proper power at his disposal, he is able to go anywhere in almost any order, excluding the final level. If the player gains access to all mirrors (excluding the Dimension Mirror), they will be able to access a mirror to the Copy Ability Room. One of the game's core mechanics is the implementation of Treasure Chests spread out across the world, allowing Kirby to unlock music tracks, Spray Paint, and maps for the game's areas, as well as healing items and batteries for the Kirbys' cell phones. Opening all treasure chests, regardless of their contents, is required for 100%. The game also features up to four-player multiplayer, and the players can call other Kirbys to their location with an in-game Cell Phone. There are several new abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, such as Cupid, which allows Kirby to fly around with wings and fire arrows, Missile, which turns Kirby into a missile that can be guided in any direction and will explode on contact with a wall or an enemy as well as on command, and Smash, which gives Kirby the moveset he had in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Kirby's ability to inhale has also been enhanced, making him capable of the super inhale. Many bosses and areas in the game appear to be Mirror World versions of those found in Kirby's Adventure/''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Multiplayer The game supports multiplayer, with up to four players. Each player plays as a member of Kirby's species. Player 1 is Kirby, Player 2 is a Yellow Kirby, Player 3 is a Red Kirby, and Player 4 is a Green Kirby. If other players have obtained Spray Paints before starting the game, colors can be switched beforehand. Story Mode and Boss Endurance are cooperative modes; the remaining three sub-games are competitive modes. No player characters have any differentiation in their abilities, nor do their Copy Abilities. Before starting the game, each player chooses a file on their respective ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Game Paks. After each player selects the multiplayer option (assuming all systems are connected accordingly), players will then choose to which Game Pak the data will be saved to. When pressing the R button to call other players with the Cell Phone, the other players have the option to respond to that call by pressing R, warping them to the location of the Kirby that called. Bosses and mid-bosses have more health when playing with multiple players, encouraging players to call and work together to take them down. If a player loses all of their lives, they have the option to borrow one life from another player to continue with their current progress, or can opt not to borrow lives and return to the Central Circle with the default number of lives remaining. Copy Abilities Levels *Rainbow Route *Moonlight Mansion *Cabbage Cavern *Mustard Mountain *Carrot Castle *Olive Ocean *Peppermint Palace *Radish Ruins *Candy Constellation *Dimension Mirror Sub-games *Crackity Hack *Speed Eaters *Kirby's Wave Ride *Boss Endurance - Unlocked when the game file played is 100% Goal Game Kirby flies through an area on the Warp Star filled with 1UPs, batteries, and various types of food. The goal is to collect what is desired while avoiding obstructions in the form of concrete blocks before time runs out. If one of the blocks is hit, control will be lost for about a second, although Kirby takes no damage. Characters Bosses | }} Mid-Bosses | }} Enemies | }} Music Glitches Reception Kirby & The Amazing Mirror was generally met with good reviews, receiving an average of 80/100 on Metacritic.com. *Game Rankings - 77.54%Game Rankings *IGN - 8/10 (Impressive) *GameSpot - 8.2/10 (Great) *GameSpy - 4/5 *Nintendo Power - 4/5 (Great) *1UP.com - 8/10 *X-Play - 3/5 (Good) Transcript In Other Languages The meaning of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror’s name varies significantly throughout other languages. In Japanese, it is 星のカービィ 鏡の大迷宮 (Hoshi no Kābī Kagami no Daimeikyū), meaning Kirby of the Stars: The Great Labyrinth of the Mirror. Its German name, Kirby & die wundersame Spiegelwelt, being Kirby & The Amazing Mirror World, is more similar to the English name. The Spanish name, Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos, the French name, Kirby et le Labyrinthe des Miroirs, and the Italian name, Kirby e il Labirinto degli Specchi, all resemble the Japanese name, translating to Kirby & The Labyrinth of Mirrors. Finally, the Chinese name is 星之卡比 镜之迷宫 (Xīngzhī kǎbǐ jìng zhī mígōng), meaning, as with other names, Kirby of the Stars: The Labyrinth of the Mirror. Related Quotes Staff Trivia *As with numerous ''Kirby'' games, the Japanese box art depicts Kirby as happy and the American box art as "angry." However, the Kirby on the American box art is identical to the Red Kirby on the Japanese box art, albeit with the color change; likewise, the Red Kirby on the American box art is the same as normal Kirby on the Japanese box art, color aside. *This game's engine was built upon Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land’s engine. Some differences include the 4-player co-op mode being greatly expanded and some abilities being fixed and no longer giving the remake's lag time. *This game is very similar to The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, as in that game Link has three clones that have appeared because of a sword (each with a unique color). Also, four Kirbys have to work together to overcome obstacles, as with Links. *This is the first game in which Kirby has to save Meta Knight; the second game which Kirby has to save Meta Knight is Kirby: Planet Robobot. *This is the only game to feature a boss (also a mid-boss in this game) from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *This is the first game in which King Dedede does not make an appearance; the second game in which King Dedede does not appear is Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, though he does appear as a figurine in the latter. *Ironically, the Mirror ability is not in the game. *Most of the time, the other Kirbys may get a random ability when the main Kirby is in another place. *This game was available for Nintendo 3DS owners in North America who purchased their 3DSs before the price dropped as one of the several games in the Ambassador program. *Kirby can have up to 255 lives from collecting 1UPs, but the maximum the life meter will show is 99. *Strangely, Meta Knight can instantly be called in by the Magic ability to attack for each Kirby, even though he is supposed to be trapped in the Dimension Mirror. *Burning, Mini, Missile, Smash, and Stone are the only non-limited use, non-final weapon abilities to not reappear in Kirby: Squeak Squad. *The mid-boss theme of this game is a remix of the music used for the Egg Catcher sub-game, the Arena, and the mini-boss theme from Kirby's Adventure. *In the Music Room in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror is represented by an image of the Dimension Mirror. *''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' is arguably the longest Kirby game of the series, and it also has the most levels in a Kirby game. *Kirby's phone sound is the extra life sound effect/''Adventures of Lolo’s power-up activation sound effect. *This was the first ''Kirby game to be developed by Flagship. Commercials COMMERCIAL Kirby & The Amazing Mirror (JAPANESE TWO) Kirby & The Amazing Mirror JPN Commercial 3 Artwork KatAM BG.jpg|US Boxart without logo and other overlapping features Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.jpg|Japanese wallpaper Kirby And The Amazing Mirror2.jpg|Kirby's Wave Ride, US wallpaper Crackity Hack.jpg|Crackity Hack sub-game Speed Eaters.jpg|Speed Eaters sub-game Wave Ride.jpg|Kirby's Wave Ride Japan wallpaper Box Art KatAM Boxart.jpg| Box Art KatAM Boxart Back.jpg| Box Art back KatAM Boxart Spine.jpg| Box Art spine KatAM Boxart Flap.jpg| Box Art flap KatAM Boxart PAL.jpg| Box Art KatAM Boxart PAL Back.jpg| Box Art back KatAM Boxart J.jpg| Box Art KatAM Boxart Jap Back.jpg| Box Art back Media KatAM Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KatAM P Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KatAM J Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge Demo_KatAM.png| Demo Cartridge Kam03 1280.jpg|Wallpaper Kam02 1280.jpg|Wallpaper KatAM_site_icon.jpg|Nintendo website icon Kirbyatam.jpg|Nintendo VIP 24:7 card Logo KAtM logo.png|Logo KatAM Logo J.png| logo Concept Artwork DMK Concept.jpg|Dark Meta Knight DMK Concept.png|'Dark Meta Knight BigWaddleDeeArtwork.png|Big Waddle Dee K&TAMBombArtwork.png|Bomb Master daizen1.JPG|Master Master daizen2.JPG|Master External links *Official Nintendo Japan site for Kirby & The Amazing Mirror References de:Kirby & die wundersame Spiegelwelt es:Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos fr:Kirby et le Labyrinthe des Miroirs it:Kirby e il Labirinto degli Specchi ja:星のカービィ 鏡の大迷宮 zh:星之卡比 镜之迷宫 Category:Games Category:2000s games Category:Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Traditional platformers Category:Games with demos